Who's Afraid Of Godzilla? (My version)
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: This is my version of the book called "Who's Afraid Of Godzilla?", by Di Kaiju. I basically added a few more Kaijus and some extra stuff here and there. I'm a huge Toho fan.


**This story I wrote is my version of the book "Who's Afraid Of Godzilla?", that was written and made by Di Kaiju. I'm just adding more monsters and a few extra scenes and such. And all the Kaijus are from their SHOWA ERA. **

* * *

**List Of Monsters:**

**Godzilla - (1974)**

**Anguirus - (1974)**

**Gigan - (1973)**

**Megalon - (1973)**

**Sanda & Gaira - (1966)**

**Kumonga - (1968)**

**Varan (1968)**

**Adult Mothra (1966)**

**Rodan - (1968)**

**Gabara - (1969) **

**Giant Condor - (1966)**

**Ebirah - (1966)**

**Titanosaurus - (1975) **

**Oodako - (1962)**

**Manda - (1968)**

**Baragon - (1968)**

**Kamacuras - (1967)**

* * *

**See you at the bottom! ^_^**

* * *

On a island in the far South Pacific Ocean, called Monster Island, many giant monsters, known as Kaijus, lived on the island.

One sunny day on Monster Island, all the monsters were playing with each other and having fun on the beach and nearby.

Megalon and Gigan were wrestling on the beach playfully.

Anguirus was playfully chasing Varan around, both roaring with laughter.

Rodan and Mothra were flying around peacefully through the sky, enjoying the cool breeze as it blew against their bodies.

Gabara and the giant mantis bug, Kamacuras, were playing ball with a small rock, Gabara kicking it to the giant mantis, and Kamacuras nudging it back with his claw.

Titanosaurus was walking along the shallow water, happily kicking the water and making fun waves.

Oodako, the giant octopus, was slithering across the shore, slightly in the shallow water, enjoying the sight.

Kumonga was making a place to nest in later tonight, screeching hummingly as she worked on her nest.

The giant Condor was flying around near the deep water, pecking out small fish and eating it.

Sanda and Gaira, the two Gargantua Brothers, were also playfully wrestling, not too close to Megalon and Gigan.

Baragon was tossing rocks up into the air and blowing them up with his Magma Heat Ray, having lots of fun.

In the ocean, Ebirah and Manda were swimming about in the waves of the ocean near the beach, soon being joined by Oodako who slithered back into the water, swimming with them.

But one monster was missing out on all the fun, and he was sitting on top of the biggest volcano on Monster Island. Up the mountain and sitting on the edge, was Godzilla, the King Of The Monsters. He was the biggest, strongest, powerfulest, and toughest monster in the world. Everyday he would sit on the volcano and watch the other monsters play, and everyday, he wanted to join them and wanted to be their friend.

But Godzilla knew, everytime he would try to join them, they would become scared of him, due to him being the biggest, strongest, powerfulest, and toughest monster, and they would run away and hide. The big monsters were scared of Godzilla's powers, while the small monsters were scared of Godzilla's size. He was the the most lonely monster on the entire island.

On that day, the other monsters were having so much fun, Godzilla could not stop himself. He just had to join them! Getting up from sitting, he began running down the mountain towards all of the other monsters, roaring with excitement.

Down below, Anguirus heard his roars and saw him coming down. He roared a warning out to all the other monsters.

"Godzilla's coming, everyone!" Anguirus roared out in panic, "Hide!"

Hearing Anguirus' warning, they all began to run for cover.

Mothra and Rodan and Condor quickly flew out of the area, Varan quickly taking flight and following them. Kumonga screeched in panic and leapt out of sight. Sanda roared in painc and ran into a cave to hide, and Gaira ran into the ocean, diving underwater to hide.

Ebirah and Manda and Oodako also dove underwater to hide with Gaira. Titanosaurs screeched in fear and he himself ran into the ocean to hide, diving under the waves of the ocean.

Gabara ran into the woods as fast as his feet could carry him and took cover behind some rocks. Baragon roared in fear and burrowed into the ground quickly and hid.

Anguirus ran into the woods with Gabara to hide there as well, and Gigan and Megalon stopped wrestling and ran into the jungle in panic to hide.

By the time Godzilla got to the bottom, all of the monsters were gone. Godzilla grew hurt and angry, and stomped his foot with a roar.

"All I wanted to do was play with them!" He said, very upset. "If I can't make friends on the island, I'll go make friends somewhere else!"

With that, Godzilla waded into the water and swam far out to sea. All of the other monsters came out of hiding, including Ebirah, Gaira, Oodako, Manda, and Titanosaurus in the water once Godzilla swam far away. As they all watched him leave, they wondered where Godzilla was going.

Many of them felt very bad that Godzilla was leaving. But a few were happy, especially Gigan and Megalon. Now THEY were the toughest monsters on Monster Island, and in fact, they come up with a very nasty plan.

Meanwhile, Godzilla swam and swam far away until he saw something above the surface. So he swam up to see what it was. He saw it was some kind of cruise ship. He waved at it and roared a question.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked with a friendly roar. But just like the monsters on Monster Island, the people on the cruise ship were scared of him and started screaming and ran for the life boats.

"Godzilla's coming! Get on the life boats, quick!" A lady yelled on the boat.

Sad, Godzilla dove back into the sea and decided to look somewhere else for a friend. A few days later, Godzilla surfaced again and soon came to a huge city, called Tokyo. There were many different buildings, and tall skyscrapers and lots of people and cars. Maybe Godzilla would find a friend here.

However, the second Godzilla stepped onto the shore of Tokyo, sirens began to blare loudly through the city, and suddenly, he saw tanks, laser tanks, and missile tanks drive up onto the shore and also saw planes flying towards him.

The tanks began firing massive bombs at Godzilla which blew up on impact, the laser tanks fired big blue lasers which blew up as well when they touched him, and the missile tanks and planes fired missiles at Godzilla, which also blew up on impact.

Godzilla roared in surprise and confusion as the cannons, lasers, and missiles were fired at him. The weapons could not hurt Godzilla, but he knew he was not wanted, so he turned around sadly and headed back into the ocean to look somewhere else for a friend.

He soon saw whales, sharks, fish, octopuses, and even a giant squid. He roared out to them.

"Will you guys be my friends?" He roared in a friendly way. But again, just like the monsters on Monster Island, all the sea creatures were afraid of him and swam away in panic. Godzilla felt even more sad, so he kept looking for a friend, swimming and swimming along.

Soon, he came to a continent, Asia, and saw many animal, such as tigers, pandas, elephants, and many more animals. But the second he came into view, just like all the other monsters, the animals all ran away in a speeding stampede.

Godzilla realized that NOBODY wanted to be his friend. "Why can't I just find a friend...?" He roared sadly as tears streamed down his massive monsterous face.

With a heavy heart, Godzilla decides to just swim back to Monster Island and begins his long swim back, knowing that when he got home, he would just remain lonely and sit on top of his volcano for the rest of his life.

Back on Monster Island, Megalon and Gigan had taken over Monster Island, and Godzilla's old ledge on top of the volcano. And Gigan and Megalon began to bully the other monsters.

Megalon constantly chased Manda and Kumonga across the beach, and even spat Napalm Bombs at Kamacuras, scaring Kamacuras into flying to another part of the island. He would even fire his Lightning Horn at Sanda and Gaira, scaring them into the woods, and he would throw rocks at Ebirah, Oodako, and Titanosaurus in the water.

Gigan chased the Varan, Rodan, Condor, and Mothra through the sky, zapping at them with his Laser Knife, scaring them even more.

Baragon was so scared of the bullies, he burrowed underground and would not come out, and Gabara ran to hide behind rocks, not daring to challenge to two bullies.

Ebirah, Titanosaurus, and Oodako all dove under the water to hide from Gigan and Megalon.

Anguirus was the only monster who didn't run away.

"It's not right," Anguirus roared angrily, "Things were better when Godzilla was around. At least Gigan and Megalon behaved!"

He saw Gigan and Megalon roaring in laughter and the two did a high-five, slamming their claws together. Anguirus decides to stop the bullies himself.

Angrily and bravely, Anguirus charged up the volcano to confront Gigan and Megalon, and when he got to them, he told them that this behavior had to stop, as it was not nice or right.

But his response was this. Megalon kicked Anguirus in the head, dazing him, and then, grabbing him with his hooked hands, Gigan tossed Anguirus over the ledge and into the volcano. Anguirus slid down and onto a ledge in the volcano, and tried to get out, but it was too steep. Anguirus was trapped!

He roared for someone to help him, but no one came, too scared to get near Gigan and Megalon, as they feared they would get zapped or hurt, or even worse, killed.

Gigan and Megalon roared in laughter as they looked down at poor trapped Anguirus.

Suddenly a mighty roar was heard, making Gigan and Megalon nearly jump out of their scales and when they turned around, they saw Godzilla rushing up the mountain, and fast, too!

"Godzilla's back!" Gigan screeched in fear.

"Run!" Megalon screeched, also in fear. Gigan and Megalon ran down the mountain and hid in the jungle. Godzilla stopped at the top of the mountain and heard Anguirus call to him from inside the volcano.

"Godzilla! Help me!" Anguirus roared frantically, "I'm trapped, and I can't get out! It's too steep!"

Godzilla looked over the ledge and saw Anguirus was indeed trapped.

Manda, Gaira, Baragon, Sanda, Kumonga, Gabara, Mothra, Rodan, Varan, Oodako, Ebirah, Titanosaurus, Condor, and Kamacuras all heard Anguirus' call, and with dread, they looked on, wondering what Godzilla was going to do to poor Anguirus.

But to their surprise, this happened.

Godzilla threw his tail over and into the crater for Anguirus to grab. "Grab onto my tail," Godzilla roared to him, "I'll pull you out!"

Anguirus decides to trust Godzilla since he feels the ledge beneath him starting to give way, so he grabs tightly onto Godzilla's tail.

"Hold on tight," Godzilla warned. Then, straining his muscles, Godzilla pulled with all his might, determined to save Anguirus.

Eventually, Anguirus was out of the crater and back on the ledge of the volcano, safe and sound. Anguirus had could not believe Godzilla had saved him. Anguirus had never been this close to the mighty King Of The Monsters before.

He had always run away with the other monsters when Godzilla came near. But after Godzilla saved his life, Anguirus decided that Godzilla was not so scary after all, and that he meant no harm to him or the others.

"Are you alright, Anguirus?" Godzilla asked with a gentle growl. "I mean, you ain't hurt or nothing, are you?"

"No, I'm alright, Godzilla." Anguirus replied with a gentle growl of his own, "Now that I have a big new strong friend like you to help me out of trouble."

Godzilla was so happy when Anguirus called him a "friend". He had finally made a friend.

Anguirus stood on his hind legs and he and Godzilla shared a big monster hug, and Godzilla was careful not to grab the spikes on Anguirus' back, for if he did, they would cause Godzilla to bleed, for he did not have metal arms like Gigan and Megalon did.

Seeing Godzilla and Anguirus become friends, all of the other monsters too decided Godzilla wasn't so scary either. Godzilla would now play with the other monsters everyday.

Godzilla would play ball with Ebirah by hitting a rock back and forth. He would swim in the water with Titanosaurus and have tickle fights with Oodako and Manda.

Godzilla would even wrestle with Anguirus and Gabara, too. The Gargantuas would even join in the wrestling fun and Godzilla would swim with Gaira or walk around with Sanda, too.

Godzilla, who was once the most lonely monster on Monster Island, now had a lot of new friends, and all the fun time in the world.

When Gigan and Megalon crept out of the jungle and saw the others hanging out with Godzilla, they gasped in disbelief.

"Anguirus," Megalon screeched in surprise, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Nah," Anguirus growled with a laugh, "Who's afraid of Godzilla?"

The other monsters laughed at that. Feeling horrible for what they did, Gigan and Megalon apologize to all the other monsters for bullying them, and to Anguirus for almost killing him.

Seeing how sorry they were, and because they could tell Gigan and Megalon really meant it, they all decided to forgive them, even Godzilla and Anguirus. And with that, Gigan and Megalon also became friends with Godzilla, and would often join him and Giara, Sanda, Gabara and Anguirus when they wrestled.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think in the comments, and if you have any Godzilla, Gamera, Sonic, Ultraman, or other Toho story ideas! ^_^**


End file.
